Solo
by winterfox144
Summary: Lucy just returned from a 4 month solo mission stronger than ever, but just how strong? Nalu
1. Chapter 1

All rights go to owner, I own nothing.

Normal POV

"I miss lucy" whined a certain pink hair dragon slayer

slumping onto the bar "Now natsu, lucy should be back soon the job only takes a few months" said the white haired demon while polishing a glass. "I know but she's taking forever" "I agree, lucy should back by now" "Yeah I'm starting to worry" said two new voices. Turning around Natsu searched for the two owner of the new coming voices, only to meet the remaining members of team natsu. Erza Scarlet aka the Titania and Gray Fullbuster the ice make wizard of fairy tail. "If she's not back in the next week we will go look for her. she might be in trouble for all we know" continued Erza, sitting down to eat her precious cake "yeah" natsu said placing his head on his folded arms.

Lucy's POV

I crouched down behind a small bush observing the travelling dark guild I've been chasing for months on end. The guild known as skeleton key had been plundering towns and villages across Fiore. Many mages had given up on this mission because of the difficulty to track them, you see this guild contained an air wizard that would erase their trail making it impossible to track with dogs and a shadow wizard that make them disappear into well the shadows. it was hell tracking them, not to mention they're frink'in tough to! I had to learn a new magic, how to run silently and how to become so quiet that I could sink into the shadows (which is pretty cool). and now I have them right where I want them, I call Cannis major silently to my side " ok when I give you the signal I need you to attack, ok?" I whispered to the massive shaggy, white dog crouched beside me. He nods getting into a attack position waiting for my signal, raise my hand slowly gesturing for him to attack. Cannis pounces letting out a deep howl, i hear screams telling me his begun his attacks. I sink into the shadows circling around the group that has their backs facing me "DAGGER MAGIC: FLYING DAGGERS, LEVEL 6!" magic circles appeared in front of me and started to shoot multiple daggers. At this point cannis stood beside me and the guild members were either on the ground or pinned to the tree. I called Virgo to tie them all up in magic cancelling ropes. sending cannis back Virgo and I headed back to town to collect the reward.

AT THE GUILD

MIRA'S POV

Team natsu, minus Lucy had finally gone on a mission much to natsu's dismay. While they were gone I had gotten a letter saying Lucy would be back soon. I giggled think how happy they would be, especially natsu he had taken it the hardest when Lucy said she was going on a solo mission without them. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice the door swing open revealing a a girl with long blonde hair with goggles on top of her head, wearing beige short shorts, black long sleeved crop top that was form fitting with combat boots and gloves. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked toward the door. just then did I realize who it was "LUCY!" I screamed tackling her with a hug.

CHAPTER TWO

LUCY POV

So I had finally finished this stupid mission and I had changed a lot. I realized that my skirt wasn't going to cut it anymore so I ditched it for some beige short shorts and my regular top for a black long sleeved, form fitting crop top. I also got some combat boots, gloves and some goggles just in case I fall of a cliff you know the regular. my hair had also grown pretty long it was now mid section of my back and my eyes seem to lighten to a honey colour (yes that's right that's how canada spells colour). I called out plue for the rest of my journey home "I've missed fairy tail so much plue, it feels like I've been go forever!" "pun pun" I giggled plue was too cute! I reached the the guild hall looking up at the towering building I missed so much. "You can go back now plue" I told him, 'This is it, I'm finally home' I thought and with a pus the doors flew open revealing the rowdy group of wizards I called family. At that moment everyone stopped and looked straight at me with wide eyes. "LUCY!" I spun around looking for the owner of the voice when I was tackles to the ground with a hug. "hi Mira" I said then she looked up with watery eyes "I've missed you so much!" A collective agreements came from around the room "I've missed you guys too but I must ask where are natsu and the others?" I question. just as Mira opened her mouth to reply the door burst open "WE'RE BACK!".


	2. Chapter 2 Home

I do not own fairy tail!  
_

Natsu's POV

Erza, ice princess,happy and i had just finished a mission involving some stupid bandits. the missions wasn't very hard, but it did take my mind off Luce, man did I miss her. When she told me she was going on a mission ALONE I sorta kinda maybe freaked out a little bit. I insisted that I went with her, but she was like 'no natsu I need to do thing by myself!'. In the end Erza kick my ass and told me to respect lucy's choices.

"You're thinking about her aren't you" a deep voice says pulling me out of my train of thought

"ya I am, in really miss her" say reply looking up to see Gray's curious expression.

"Natsu do you like lucy?" he asks

"of course I do, what kind of dumbass question is that anyways ice princess?!" I yell, he lets out a loud frustrated sigh before replying

"that's not what I meant ash for brains! I meant are you in LOVE with Lucy 'cuz all ya been doing since she's been gone is mop around! seriously are that dense!".

"Gray's right Natsu, you've seen pretty out of it lately" Erza says joining the conversation, I remain silent.

Am I really in love with Lucy, no that can't be right, can it? we finally arrive at the guild, pushing the doors open I snap out of my daze

"WE'RE BACK!" I exclaim, the smell of vanilla and stardust waft up my nose

"lucy..." I whisper searching for my missing team mate across the guild. then I spot her, she and Mira were sitting on the floor hugging, she slowly rises from the ground.

"I'm back" she says softly waving a little, I lung at her trapping her in a death grip of a hug

"don't ever leave me again" I mutter hoarsely into the crook of her neck breathing in her scent, and at that moment I knew that lucy was my mate.

"Promise," lucy whispered hugging me back.

"To welcome back our nakama lets PARTY!" master yelled from his place on top of the railing.

"YAAAAYYY!" everyone shouted.

Natsu's POV

It's great to have Luce back, I've really missed her and since I've figured out shes my mate its even better!

"Yo, flame brain! focus on our battle, oh wait are you to stupid to even do that," the stupid ice prix shouted breaking my chain of thought.

"Who you callin' stupid you frozen pervert!" I lite my fist ready to punch in the face.

"I think I'll go home guys, see ya tomorrow!" Lucy said cheerily waving to the girls,

"Wait Luce, ill walk you home!" I shouted running after her.

I glanced over at lucy, she had changed her golden hair was no longer up in a side pony it now cascaded down her shoulders, her outfit consisted of a long sleeved black crop top, beige short shorts, beige combat boots, black gloves and a pair of airplane goggles rested on her head all in all she looked breathe taking.

"Oh we're here," lucy sang, "wanna come in?"

"Oh uh yea!" I answered unintelligently

Once inside I ran into her room and flopped myself onto her comfy bed, lucy giggles behind me.

"I'm going to get changed ill be back," she explained pulling some pj out of her dresser and going into the bathroom.

How am I supposed to tell lucy she's my mate. I can't just say 'hey lucy you're my mate that means you're mine and I basically own you' cuz that's going to go well.

"Ugh! why is this so difficult!" I complained barring my head I my hands.

"What's so difficult natsu?" lucy asked, I jumped back seeing lucy sitting beside me. lucy was wearing a blue t-shirt with a bunny face in the middle and black shorts,

"Well, um, you uh see um...," I stuttered, I took a deep breathe I better just tell her and hope she accepts.

"O-ok, lucy, while you were gone I realized something something that I really like you, as in I like love you and well you see dragon slayer are different when it comes to live cuz they pick one person and that person is their mate, I've decided that your my mate and I get it that you might not feel the same way, so yea that's it ill just go now," I concluded my little speech and turned to leave.

Before I reached the window I felt a hand grab my wrist, "wait, natsu your wrong I do feel the same way, I have for a while," lucy said a blush creeping onto her checks.

At that moment I couldn't contain myself, I pulled lucy close and smashed my lips to hers. the kiss was long and passionate, pulling away for breathe I rested my forehead against hers, both of us panting.

"Hey, lucy, is it ok if I mark you as my mate?" I asked hopefully,

"Go ahead I'm yours after all," she breathed smiling sweetly,

Moving my face to the crook of her neck, I bared my fangs sinking them into her neck. I hears her gasp as I pulled away slightly licking the blood away.

"There, all done, lets go to bed now," I suggested. pulling the blankets back laying down. lucy followed cuddling into my chest.

Sticking my nose into her hair and wrapping my arms around her waist,

"Night Luce, love you," I mumble

"Good night natsu, love you too,"

So sorry for the delay, I know it's a bit rushed but things have been hectic with tests, annoying desk partners (i mean seriously this kid is really annoying, i can barely think with him there!), someone in my family has cancer while she's pregnant, school and every other thing in my life. I vow that my next chapter will be way better!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So I finally got around to writing this chapter, it has been pretty hectic in my life. With school and stuff, but here it is hope you enjoy.**

**I OWN NOTHING! :P **

Sunlight drifted through the window of the small apartment. Covering everything in its glow. A pink haired dragon slayer shifted in his sleep as he reached out beside him in search of something. Unable to find what he was looking for he cracked one eye open see that a certain blonde was not beside him. Natsu sat up his eyes lazily searching the room for Lucy.

Suddenly the smell of bacon and eggs wafted up his nose. Wandering into the kitchen he found his blonde mate standing in front of the stove. Natsu leaned against the door way studying her attire today. Lucy was wearing a cream sun dress that reached just past her knees with a warm looking white cardigan. Her slightly curled hair hung loose cascading down her back.

Quietly walking towards her Natsu slipped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Morning Luce," he mumbled sleepily in her ear,

"Good morning to you too," she replied as she put the last of the food on the plates.

"Hungry?" Lucy asked glancing at the pink haired pyro on her shoulder, he nodded his head.

After breakfast Nastu and Lucy set off towards the guild hands entwined. As the neared the guild, Natsu slipped his hand from Lucy's and race to the big doors kicking them open,

"Morning minna!" He exclaimed a toothy grin plastered on his face. Lucy giggled at his antics as she made her way to her favourite spot at the bar.

"Good morning Lucy what can I get you this morning?" Mira asked cheerily,

"Um a strawberry milkshake please,"

"Coming right up," Mira said as she turned entering the guild kitchen. Lucy glanced around at the guild, Nastu and Gray were fighting, Cana was drinking, Laxus was brooding and happy was confessing his undying love for Carla. 'They haven't changed a bit' she thought to herself,

"Here you go Lucy, enjoy!" Mira said putting down a strawberry milkshake.

"Thanks Mira," she replied watching Mira as she hurried away to answer a call. Lucy turned as she noticed Erza sit down beside her,

"Hey Erza!" Lucy greeted waving slightly,

"Hello Lucy, how are you this morning?" Erza asked,

"Oh I'm great and you?"

"I'm well," Erza paused for a moment before continuing,

"I don't think you have said anything about your mission," Lucy smiled at this.

"No, I don't think I have. Would you like to hear about it?" She asked

"If you wouldn't mind," Erza said shifting in her seat to get comfortable,

"Ok, I believe I was in a city called Starlight," Lucy began.

About an hour later Lucy finished telling her story. She even showed Erza her new keys and introduced her to Canis Major.

"You learned dagger magic Lu-chan?!" Levy squealed, her eyes wide.

"Yeah," Lucy replied scratching the back of her head,

"It's no big deal," she continued, an embarrassed blush creeping on to her cheeks.

"On the contrary Lucy it is quite amazing," Erza said patting Lucy firmly on the back causing Lucy to almost fall off her stool,

"Thanks," Lucy murmured as she stabilized herself on the stool again.

After hours of talking and socializing with the girls Lucy decided that it was getting late and it was time to head home.

"Bye minna see you tomorrow!" Lucy exclaimed, waving as she left the rowdy guild. She was glad to be back home and she could hardly wait for the adventures that tomorrow might bring.

**What do you guys think? Like, love it, loathe it? I know it is not great (and it is really short) , but I tried! I really did. Anyways I will update a soon as possible and please check out my new stories "Leaving Home" and "Lucy's Letters". See you all soon.**

**~winterfox**


End file.
